Naya Zephronic
Naya 'Astria' Zephronic is the youngest of the four Zephronic children. She is by far the most polite and joyful of her siblings but still retains some level of aggression typical amongst them. It would be clever not to underestimate Naya, as she is just as dangerous as her brothers. Personality Though she is the kindest of the siblings, Naya is not to be trifled with. She can come across as very sweet in a childish manner, speaking in third person and always getting giddy over small things like toys, cartoons and cookies but don't let this cover fool you. She may not be strong but her commitment to her family is powerful and she wouldn't hesitate to harm those who would try the same on herself or her loved ones. Aside from her immaturity, Naya definately has her serious moments. If the situation calls for it, she will break out of her third person speak and actually act her age. These instances are rare but when they do happen, Naya can be resourceful, calculating, rational and blunt. History 'Home Life' Naya was born and raised in her home alongside her siblings and her parents. 'Orphaned' Khran returned home after escaping RACE and seperated the family while under a demonic influence. 'Nunnery' A church with nuns of a controversial practise find and adopt Naya into their family. 'Assassin for Hire' Naya leaves the church to become a professional hitman. 'Return Home' Naya locates her family after hearing Khran has come under the corruption of his own Chaos Energy. 'Mortis' Peace is disrupted when Mortis finds his children. 'Finding Mother' The Zephronic children learn that Anya is alive and seek her out before Mortis finds her. 'Helping Khran' Naya and her brothers look into making Khran accept Anya back into his life. 'Old Friends' For nostalgia, Naya goes on a small trip to reunite with her old family at the church that took her in. Relationships 'Family' * [[Anya Zephronic|'Anya Zephronic']] - Naya's mother shares a closeness with her beyond blood and bone, as much as you can expect from a mother and daughter. Though Naya is very clear of her independence much like her brothers, she still comes under being overprotected by Anya. Despite the trouble, the two are very close, and Naya would push her marksmanship to the max to protect her dear mummy. * [[Mortis Zephronic|'Mortis Zephronic ']] - As with every other of the Zephronic children, Naya is absolutely terrified of her father. She was no exception in the abuse he dealt all his kids, but Naya would have come off worse in a psychological sense. * [[Khran Zephronic|'Khran Zephronic']] - Despite all the hardships she faced after being orphaned when Khran returned home, Naya and her brother share an unbreakable bond that rises above all others. It is because of Naya's cleansing ability that has saved Khran from killing more innocent people under Skreel's influence and it is because of Khran that Naya was freed from Mortis' influence and was able to grow stronger in her own way. * [[Lyger Zephronic|'Lyger Zephronic']] - As the oldest sibling, Naya sees Lyger as a sort of protector as the eldest brother would to the younger sister. Even so, Lyger is more than aware Naya can take care of herself and respects her for it. * [[Raike Zephronic|'Raike Zephronic']] - Though very reclusive from the entire family, Naya still finds some ways to poke at her twin brother's soft spots. She and Raike get along well enough, though they have never shared a brother-sister moment with each other. This isn't abnormal though, as Raike keeps himself distant on an emotional level from everyone. Trivia * Despite being mentioned numerous times in the previous arc and even receiving a cameo in page #316, Naya didn't make her debut till later in the Chaos Corruption arc page #401. This was originally because she lacked up-to-date advance sprites and she wasn't originally going to be scheduled as a main character till much later. * Naya's cleansing ability has never been explained in comic, only hinted that it was a mystical ability exclusive to her because of her innocent personality. Her power is actually a form of healing mana that cleanses the soul. However, her magic cannot heal physical wounds. Category:The Zephronics